


Bad Things

by Just_Jenn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I forgot about her, I might have gone too far, Ruby might not exist, Soccer is mentioned, Soccer is more than mentioned, happens, kinda slow burn, rated t for teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Jenn/pseuds/Just_Jenn
Summary: Lena didn't know why she agreed to come, all she knows is Sam is a big fan and she can't say no to her. But there might be someone on the field that might make her a fan.





	1. Bad things

**Author's Note:**

> So, originally the soccer team I was going to use was going to be Orlando Pride, since I'm an avid fan (and live in/near Orlando and know the stadium and the players well) but decided against it since they will not play a big part in this story. So I edited it when I was almost done with it and made some changes so... if you see any mention of Orlando Pride, the color purple, or any of the players... I might suck at proof reading, that being said not beta'd and badly proof read. 
> 
> I took the title from a song: Bad Things by MGK and Camila Cabello. I don't own it and really has no effect on the story besides the title, it was the first song on my spotify playlist. S

> Am I out of my head?  
>  Am I out of my mind?  
>  If you only knew the bad things I like  
>  Don't think that I can explain it  
>  What can I say, it's complicated

I’m not sure why I agreed to come here, I am not even a fan of any sports much less soccer. But here I am in the sun and the heat, dying.

“Sam! Why are we here so early? They’re not even letting people in”, we walk up to the side of the stadium with a few people just standing outside.

“We have to get good seats of course Lena.” She states as she is looking away from me, looking anywhere but at me.

“What do you mean ‘good seats’, we have tickets already don’t we?”

At this time she turns to look at me in the eye, “well you see, what I didn’t tell you about our seats is that they’re in the supporter section.”

“And that means what to me?”

“Well.” she pauses for a minute and looks away, “I didn’t want to tell you because you wouldn’t want to come, the supporter section is a standing area with now assigned seating. First come first serve kinda deal”.

“Sam! I could have got us comfy box seats or whatever they have here if you wanted to come so badly.”

“But those seats are not fun, there’s no excitement up there. Where we’ll be is exciting. There’s going to be screaming, shouting, and fun. People with passion singing for their team and screaming at the top of their lungs!”

“What do you mean singing?”

“Oh, you’ll see”, at this time the doors open and we were able to get in, get patted down and scanned to make sure that we were not bringing in anything of danger from the outside world. Once inside Sam grabbed my hand and dragged me around in the corridor, down a hall and we exit and that is the first time I see where we’ll be.

All I can say is that I am awestruck by the sheer size of the stadium and the section that I’ve learned to called the supporter section. It’s a large expanse of space that goes up like steps with metal bars on each level with a cup holder in each painted square that looks like it can barley wide enough to fit an adult. Sam continues to drag me down some steps, till we are about the third from the bottom and drags me in the row some till we seem to be right behind the right side of the goal.

“Alright, stay here guard our spots and I’ll get us some drinks.” I give Sam a quizzical look and she just reaches out and takes the scarf from around my neck and drapes it across two of the of the cup holders on the metal bars. “It’s not that hard Lee, they’re not a scary bunch you’ll be fine for ten minutes while I grab us some beer”. While she’s gone more people start coming in one by one. Behind me a few rows up is seems like drums are being set up and they test them a bit, drumming off beat to test the drums. I can hear from the stadium speakers playing some annoying top 40 pop song.

Moments later a hat is placed on my head and a beer is placed in my cup holder in front of me. “There we go Lena, we’ll make a fan of you yet”

“Not a fan of my choice in clothing?”, besides the new hat that I have on now I don’t own any jerseys of the team or anything, the scarf was borrowed from Sam.

“I can’t complain at least you are wearing a blue shirt.” Sam is decked out in a purple jersey with the number twenty-two on the back with A. Danvers across the shoulder blades of her back. “Now come here and take a selfie with me”. She pulls me close by the shoulder and holds her phone up in front of us to take a few photos and goes back to messing with her phone. After a few minutes she puts her phone back in her bag and my phone in my pocket starts to vibrate and shows a notification

> @seriouslysam has mentioned you in a post.

I open Instagram to take a peak at what she could have possibly posted. The picture is of us and you can see my new blue hat on my head, my long dark hair flowing from underneath, and my dark sunglasses covering majority of my face. Sam is there with a white hat on her head, her brown hair tide back, and the biggest smile on her face.

> Making a fan out of this one. @Lena_Luthor #faceofpride go @ntlcityFC

“Cute”, I go to instantly like the post and put my phone away.

The lights in the stadium start to flicker and the announcer came on, “Welcome to the field your National City F.C. players for warm-ups”. From across the field from us from the tunnel there’s a group of women running from there and on the field. Around us the crowd goes wild with clapping and screaming.

“Almost game time, time for your crash course in soccer”, I roll my eyes but turn all my attention to her so I can gain a little knowledge of this game. “Alright, so our major players are:” she points at the goal where there are two goalies warming up and doing jumps, “our goalie, and the love of my life, number twenty-two Alex Danvers” I look in the goal and there’s a short haired red head doing stretches in the goal line. “Her sister also plays for the team, number one” she pauses for a moment to make a show of her rolling her eyes, “Kara Danvers.” I look to where I see the woman that she’s talking about stretching with the other players in the field. She is an attractive woman tall and lean but you can see the muscles in her arms and legs.

Soon there’s a whistle blown and all the players seem to line up and start taking practice shots at the goal, some were impressive shots that sink right into the goal while the goalie making little effort to try and stop some of them. “Alright, since you’re about done with that beer I’ll go ahead and grab you another before the game starts.”, before I could say anything to her she is already off, I haven’t even realized that I drank the whole cup. The players make a few more shots and what I notice that one player keeps trying to make fancy looking shots towards the goal and not making them at all. Soon Sam came back and placed the new cup of beer in my now empty cup while shaking her head, “Kara is such a show off sometimes, but what can I say the women love her” nodding my head in agreement.

“I can see why, she is quite attractive.” Which is not a lie, she tall and lean. She walks towards the side of the goal where there is a pile of discarded water bottles laying there squirting herself in the face and then lifting her shirt up from the bottom showing off her abs, with this the crowd goes wild and cheering. “she does have a nice physique”

Sam turns her head with her mouth wide open, “No, Lena. No. She seems like such a player, don’t fall for her you useless lesbian”. Not paying any mind to her, I give her a smirk and keep my eyes trained on the field and the players before me. Out of the corners of my eyes I see Kara looking up at me wearing a smirk while she takes another gulp from the bottle. There’s another whistle and all the players start to make their way back to the tunnel. The announcer comes back and starts to inform us of the substitutions for the match from both sides.

Soon kick-off starts and the game progresses, during the first half Sam stared longingly at the goalie and gasps every time she makes a dive or does anything too strenuous. The first half ends with the score being two to one in favor of the home team. During half time Sam produced my fourth beer, “Alright Lee, after this one I am cutting you off”, not that I blame her, these probably are pricey. Soon the players all return to the field and in the goal there is another player that I did not recognize.

“Sam, why is she over here now?”

“After the half, they switch sides, now hush you drunk the game is starting back”, after what seems forever the game is coming to an end and I’m still a bit buzzed for the alcohol, the sun has finally gone down and the heat a little better. Getting bored and needing to check to see if I’ve gotten any emails I take my phone out and started scrolling through some when I hear some commotion behind me.

“Danvers is going to try for a hat trick”, picking my head up I see the blonde soccer player in front of the goal with players flanking all around her she brings her right leg back preparing to kick the ball and hits it with such force that sends the ball flying through the air. The ball misses the goal post and soars over it, time seems to move in slow motion. All I see is the ball coming at me, I lift up my left hand in hopes to block it so it does not hit me in the face. I smack the ball away using my left hand and suddenly pain shoots through my hand.

“Fuck!”, is my only response causing Sam to look over at me with worry etched on her face.

“Oh shit Lee, you okay?”

Still grabbing my hand in pain, “Sam I think I might have broken something”; Sam grabs my good hand and starts to drag me out.

“Game is about over anyway, lets get you to a hospital.” she continues to drag me out till we are outside and she tires to hale cab to get us to the closest hospital.

–---

After being in the hospital for over an hour, after X-rays and getting a cast on the prognosis is that I broke 2 metacarpals and fractured my some of the carpals in my wrist. “I can’t believe I let you pick the cast color.” she would pick the same color as the jersey for the National City jersey color, light blue the same color as a clear sky.

“Well, when you brake your hand at game you should at least get the color of the team. Maybe we can get them to sign it”, there’s not much to say to that I just shake my head and hope she leaves it be. She takes out her phone and points it at me, “now smile and let me take a photo of you and your new cast.” I comply and let her have her picture, moments later she’s typing away at her phone. Soon I get a notification stating that I was mentioned in another post.

> @k_danvers1 breaking hearts and breaking bones, poor @Lena_Luthor didn’t see it coming.Next time aim for the goal. #justkidding #sorrynotsorry now I’ll never convince her to go to another game.

Before I could say anything the doctor comes in and lets me know that I’m all set to go. I got back to my apartment downtown to get some rest and take some of the pain killers I was prescribed. When my phone goes off unexpectedly letting me know that I have a notification.

> @k_danvers1 has mentioned you in a post

I stare at my phone for a bit confused as to why she of all people would mention me in a post. I opened it up and I see the post in front of me, it’s a repost from Sam’s original post with an added caption of: “DM me and I’ll make it all better ;) “

My jaw went slack and I dropped my phone on my bed, seconds later my phone was buzzing with notifications and I can see that they’re all from Sam.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been home sick from work, that's why this is coming out quickly. But we'll see what tomorrow brings. This chapter was just skimmed over after writing so, don't judge it too badly. My cat did read some of it. So even though I have an Instagram account I'm not quite sure the below interactions with it are right... So we'll pretend I know what I'm talking about there.

> And we're both wild  
>  And the night's young  
>  And you're my drug  
>  Breathe you in 'til my face numb  
>  Drop it down to that bass drum  
>  I got what you dream 'bout  
>  Nails scratchin' my back tatt  
>  Eyes closed while you scream out

 

The first thing that I do is pick up my phone and start to dial Sam’s number and she picks up right away, “What do I do?”

“What do you mean, what do I do? Don’t be stupid Lena, message her.”

“You told me that she seems like a player, why should I message her?”

“Lena.” she has a really stern voice, “you need to get laid” she starts laughing like a mad woman.

“Shut it, I don’t know why I talk to you.”

“Just message her, see how she can, ‘make is all better’”

I just huff at her and hang up the phone frustrated with the conversation. I go back to Instagram and look at the post, it has already gotten a lot of likes and comments for the few minutes it has been up. The comments are mixed between supportive message about me getting better and some not so supportive messages about myself and my company, I made sure to unfollow the post so my phone will not be bombarded with notifications. I swallow my pride and click on her name at the top of the screen and click on message.

> So, how do you plan on making it all better Miss Danvers?

 

I click send and back out before my nerves get the best of me. Trying to fill the time, I go to her profile and click through some of her photos. There’s some standard photos where she’s playing both in her blue jersey and the away jersey which is white with blue stripes down the side. There’s one that sticks out to me, it was with her and her sister both in the gym in sports bras, abs on full display and what seems to be a bit of a tattoo coming from Kara’s side. Before I could get a better look at it I get a notification stating that I received a new message.

 

> Depends on your answer to my next question
> 
> The woman that you were with at the game, are you guys a thing?

 

I’m a bit surprised by the question, but unable say how I feel about it.

 

> No, we’re just friends and we work together.
> 
>  
> 
> Good!
> 
> Then I would like to invite you and your friend to our next home game.
> 
> As my personal guest.
> 
>  
> 
> I’m not sure if I should agree to this.
> 
> Considering last time that I went to a game what happened to me

 

Before I can chicken out with my next action I decided to take a photo of my arm against my bare leg, shorts barley showing in the photo. Moments later a heart appears in the chat.

 

> Trust me, I won’t have my personal guest in the supporter section
> 
>  
> 
> Sam would be so hurt.
> 
> She says the supporter section is the best section. “that’s where all the action is”
> 
> But between you and me, I think she just likes to stare at your sister for 45+ minutes
> 
>  
> 
> Secret safe with me.
> 
> But I’ll make it worth it for the both of you.
> 
> So can I count you both in?
> 
>  
> 
> You’ve talked me into it. As long as I do not break anymore bones
> 
>  
> 
> Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to take good care of you.
> 
> Goodnight beautiful

 

Before I can respond she sends a quick selfie of her winking and I can tell that she is in bed and in just a sports bra. I can’t find anything to say back to her so I just send her a heart and closed the app before I can embarrass myself and decided to go to bed. While turning off my lights my screen lights up with a new notification showing.

 

> @k_danvers1 is now following you

 

–-

 

The next few days have gone without much incident, Sam has made sure to bother me every few hours trying to see if I contacted the young soccer player. I informed her that there was a conversation but refused to divulge any information from the conversation.

 

On Thursday I get a call from security notifying that a package has come for me. They informed me that they have scanned it and found nothing harmful so they sent it up and placed it on my desk, I took a deep breath and inspected the package and nothing on it shows me where it’s from or who sent it. It’s a medium size box that it about two inches tall and plain white. I removed the lid of the box, and underneath is blue tissue paper blocking the contents inside. After I removed the paper and underneath it is a jersey. I let out a breath I did not know that I was holding and lifted it up. It’s a bright blue National City jersey, I lifted up to the light and notice the crisp look of a new jersey. I turn it over and on the back I notice that it’s not a blank jersey, on the back it has K. Danvers with the number one below it. Within the one on the back I see that she had also signed the jersey and I can’t help but smile. I check the box again and notice that there is a card in the bottom of the box.

 

> The next game is Saturday at 3:30pm, I hope you can make it. You and a friend can go to gate B and speak to the security guard there and say that you have special accommodations and mention your name. Make sure to bring ID. :)
> 
>  
> 
> <3 - KD

 

Just this simple note brings a smile to my face, and then it dawns on me. I never told Sam that we might be going to the next game. I picked up the phone from my desk and called my assistant. “Jess, could you call Ms. Arias and inform her that she is needed in my office at her earliest convenience”

 

“Right away Ms. Luthor”

 

Moments later a knock on my door and Sam walks in, “what’s up Lee?” I motion her forward and slid the card that I received across my desk at her. She picks it up and a sly grin comes across her face. “Well Lena, looks like we’re going to a soccer game on Saturday and you might score some goals yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright how was that? 
> 
> So since I have brought up the Supporter Section twice in this fic already let me explain it a bit more. So its one side of the stadium behind the goal line, it's North America's first free standing area that fits like 3,000 people. When manned fully at the mens games it can be intimidating, below are some videos for your entertainment. The first one is one of the basic chants and taken from within the stadium. The second one is from a broadcast and contains some strong words. The second one is one of my favorite chants, besides the ref belongs on OBT (peeps from outside the Orlando area OBT is a road that you can find ladies of the night on) Both really awkward to sing at the womens games. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/uN1mlRst33k  
> https://youtu.be/szGpjwHz8zs
> 
> Now, about my statement about intimidating at the mens games. Womens games are notoriously under attended. Please, please, please support your local or not so local womens teams / athletes. Doesn't have to be soccer, doesn't even have to be Orlando Pride (I mean I hate NC Courage and I'd be down if you'd support them) but our women, they need more support. 
> 
> Now I'll get off my soap box, thank you for reading. Feel free to drop a comment or something. Next chapter is the game and maybe they meet. I haven't thought that far. lol
> 
> Edit: theres two end notes, idk what I'm doing... lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not that long and I apologize for that. I didn't really look at formatting on this one, so... I hope it looks alright. I read over it and hope that it's not too horribly written.

> Let me paint the picture  
>  Couch by the kitchen  
>  Nothin' but your heels on  
>  Losin' our religion
> 
>  

“We’re looking for gate B”, I informed Sam as we walk around the giant stadium in the sweltering heat looking for the correct gate.

 

“I’m pretty sure you’re going the wrong way.”

 

“Well... I’m not sure where I’m going, why am I leading?” I stopped in my tracks looking around trying to get my bearings.

 

“You took off determined, I didn’t want to ruin your mood. I looks good on you” she points towards her right side, “I’m pretty sure its this way.” We continue to walk in that direction passing by police officers and other attendants of the game. We eventually reach gate B and found an attendant dressed in a bright green shirt.

 

“Good afternoon, I have accommodations and was told to this gate.” He looked between Sam and I and had an unimpressed look on his face.

 

“Names?”

 

“Lena Luthor and Samantha Arias” we both reached for our IDs and handed them over to the gentleman, “here are our Ids”

 

“Wait right here”, he turned his back to us with our IDs in his hand checking the clipboard he was caring, after a few minutes he grabbed his radio that was clipped to his waist. “Hey, Gate B has the VIP guests for the Danvers sisters, can I get an escort?” After a few moments and unintelligible response from the radio he finally turned around and handed back our IDs, “your escort is on her way, it shouldn’t be but just a minute.” We stood there a few moments with the sun beating down on us.

 

“Lena, he said sisters,” all I could do is smile at this not wanting to give anything away for her. Before she could go on a tall lean woman came out of the door wearing khakis and a polo with the team emblem on it and walked next to the attendant we were talking to.

 

“Ms. Luthor and Ms. Arias?”, the woman comes out and reaches her hand out to shake our hands, “my name is Nia Nal and I am here to show you to your seats and anything else you would need.” She starts to walk inside the building and walking us through the corridor with a long gait that was difficult to keep up with. “if you need anything at all please go to any attendant with a radio and ask for me and I’ll come to you” she takes a sharp turn and started to walk down a set of stairs. “alright, this is where you’ll be sitting” the seats are front row right up against a concrete wall and on the other side on the right side was a set of benches with the team colors. “Alright ladies, I’ll send you someone down soon to take your orders for food and drinks and remember if you need anything just call for me.” and with that she was gone.

 

“Wooooow, this is some swanky digs here Lena”, she goes to sit down and stops and picks something up off the seat. “look at this, what could this possibly be.” In her hands was a rose and a note with my name on it, I quickly snatched it from her and flipped the card over.

 

> Hope you enjoy the game, make sure you don’t leave when the game is over.
> 
> K.D.

 

“She’s really too much”, we sit down and not a few minutes later someone came up and took our orders and came back with our chosen drinks and food choices.

 

Moments later an announcement came on, “please welcome to the field your National City F.C. Goalies”, at this the crowd goes wild as three women dressed in what I’ve seen before as warm up gear and two guys come jogging on the field. As they jog past us Sam got excited and starts to shake my knee.

 

“Lee, it’s Alex”, running past I see the same short haired red head jogging towards the far goal to start warm-ups.

 

Not ten minutes later another announcement came on, “Now, welcome to the field your National City F.C. players for warm-ups.” not even seconds later a group of women come running out of the hallway yelling and waving their hands around trying to pump up the crowd. Mere moments later a mess of blond hair in blue warm-up gear slowly jogs by giving me a small wave and a wink as she keeps jogging by. This small action caused Sam to nudge me in response.

 

“Look at that, someone is definitely going to be scoring tonight.”

 

“Samantha! Don’t be so crass.”

 

“What!?”, she gives me a look of shock and betrayal “she is our number one goal scorer, she’s bound to score at least one goal.” as I shake my head she just gives me a wicked smirk.

 

What seemed like forever, watching both teams of women kick around the ball and warm-up. They eventually all go back down the hallway to finish getting ready for the game. Ten minutes later, after the national anthem was played, the team took the field and the whistle was blown to start the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry it took so long. I've had a busy few weeks? a month maybe? MLS soccer season started so I was pumped and went to the home opener, went to a us women's national game in Tampa (which the attendance record was broken for a womens national team in FL) that was a nice trip and glad that I could make it, congrats to the English National team for winning the SheBelives cup. Life getting the best of me and me being my usual depressed mess and just laid in bed.
> 
> In the spirit of International women's day I present this sad excuse of a chapter. On a side note, the US women's national team is suing the US soccer federation for discrimination for fair wages. Go them! 
> 
> I tried to respond to peoples comments and whatnot, I'll try to be better about that and actually write the next chapter. I have plans just not an idea of how to write the chapters and pacing. The next one they are meeting. I swear.


	4. update!

Hey, I'm writing this on my phone at work so I'm not even going to see if it's looks good.

I've had a rough month or so. Lost my job found a new one battle being depressed because I lost my job, the usual. But I'm still here and whatnot. The story will continue, I just don't know when. So everyone be patient. I'll delete this when I post a new chapter. So... Stay tuned. 

**Author's Note:**

> So how was that? I don't know if this is going to continue or be a standalone. I had this story stuck in my head while I was sick and needed to write it. 
> 
> But funny story, Lena breaking her hand on a ball is something that I've done. I broke my hand at a game, I wasn't drinking too much and checked my phone for a moment. Looked up and a ball was coming at me and I swatted it. Bad move. Don't recommend it. 
> 
> I might continue it, IDK when tho. Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Edit: alright, I'll continue it.


End file.
